Soul Shards
The Soul Shards mod is part of FTB's Magic World, Direwolf20, and Mindcrack mod packs. It allows you to create a Soul Shard that absorbs the souls of monsters you kill to be inserted into a Soul Cage later. This Soul Cage is a special block that can spawn the type of mob your Soul Shard was absorbing, usually at much better rates than a vanilla monster spawner. The Soul Forge is a special block that corrupts metals and diamonds when fueled by Corrupted Essence - a necessary process in the creation of a Soul Shard. This mod's cages can spawn monsters normally unavailable with vanilla spawners. In addition, higher tier shards can spawn mobs regardless of the light level, and can react to a redstone signal. The soul of any vanilla mob, passive or hostile, can be stored in shards. In order to craft a Soul Shard, you will need to cook 1 Diamond in a Soul Forge with 8 Corrupted Essence. Corrupted Essense is made by cooking Soul Sand in a furnace and combining the resulting Vile Dust with Glowstone Dust on a crafting grid. The actual Soul Shard must be made in a Soul Forge by putting in a diamond in the top slot and 8 Corrupted Essence in the fuel slot. It takes a long time (about 11 minutes) but creates 3 Soul Shards at a time. Once a Soul Shard is made, you can begin to gather souls. There are 5 tiers of Soul Shards, each tier requires an exponentially increasing number of souls. Gathering Souls There are currently two methods to gather these souls: Hunting the mobs or destroying a vanilla spawner to absorb the souls within: Hunting Mobs In order to charge your Soul Shard through this method, you must place the Soul Shard on your hotbar. Next, find the mob in which you want to "tie" the shard to and kill it. Your Soul Shard will now be linked to that mob type and will only gain charges by killing that mob. For example, if you want an Enderman Soul Shard, your next kill after placing the Soul Shard on your hotbar has to be an Enderman. Killing mobs from a Soul Cage mob spawner WILL NOT generate soul charges. However, mobs spawned from vanilla mob spawners will charge the Soul Shard, so it may be wise to build a grinder. You can also add the Soul Stealer enchantment to a Vile Sword, which increases the number of soul charges gained per mob kill by one for each level of the enchantment. For example with a Soul Stealer level 2 enchantment you will get three soul charges for each mob killed instead of one. The highest level of Soul Stealer available via enchanting is 4, however by combing weapons or a book you can get level 5. Soul Stealer 5 results in 6 souls per kill. With an Uncrafting Table it is possible to get the Soul Stealer enchantment on a diamond or other sword, at the cost of experience. Destroying Mob Spawners Right-clicking on a vanilla mob spawner with a Soul Shard in your hand will destroy the spawner and add 200 souls to the shard. Tiers 1 Seconds between mob spawns 2 Players must be within 16 blocks to trigger mob spawns 3 Mobs from other worlds can be spawned (Example: Blazes or Enderman spawners in the Overworld) 4 Soul Cage spawner can be powered on and off by a redstone signal Placing Your Spawner Once you have the desired tier mob spawner, you next craft a Soul Cage. Place the Soul Cage in the world and then right-click your Soul Shard onto the cage. Attempting to insert an inappropriate Soul Shard (such as a Tier 1 Endermen Shard) will do nothing. If you mine up the Soul Cage, you will receive the appropriate Tier Soul Shard back, as well as the Soul Cage. Mobs from the Soul Cage will spawn in mid-air next to it if you wish to make a fall damage trap. Video Category:Soul Shards Category:Direwolf20 Mod Pack Category:Mindcrack Modpack Category:Magic World